


Not April Fools Joke

by KurosawaReika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad English, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Fluff, For Zen's Birthday in 2018, Romance, Sorry for my bad english, this is my first English fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: You wished you could give him an April Fools joke as his birthday present. —Mystic Messenger fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	Not April Fools Joke

*          *          *

**a Mystic Messenger fanfiction**

**Not April Fools Joke © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the cast. Mystic Messenger belongs to Cheritz. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate** : G

 **Pairing** : Zen/Main Character

 **Warning** : Modern Alternate Universe. Not beta-ed, so I think there are many grammar mistakes.

*          *          *

You felt something warm in your palm when you slowly woke up with familiar hospital scent. Your eyes opened and saw sliver-haired man looking worried at you.

“Zen...” You said with husky voice while trying to sit down.

“No, no, just lying.” Zen grabbed your shoulder and pushed you to stay lie down in hospital bed. Your weak body just followed his demand.

Zen looked so worried, you can tell by looking at his weary eyes. “Don’t you have rehearsal this night?”

Zen hold your left hand tightly, brought it to his lips and kissed deeply. He did not answer you but his head nodded.

Your eyebrows furrowed. “You are not going?”

“I left early when I got call from hospital. The director gave me permission.”

Suddenly you felt bad for making him worry. “I’m sorry, Zen...”

“No, don’t apologize, Babe...” Zen was hesitated for a moment. “It’s me that need to apologize...”

You pulled your hand from Zen. Zen was avoiding eye contact with you, so you felt that you need to reassure him. “Zen, look at me.”

He did look at you. His sad face made your heart clenched.

“It’s not your fault, Zen. It’s just me, not be careful on my own when walked down the stairs, so I fell and broke my ankle.”

“But still... I was not there when you were in pain...”

“You were working, right? It’s okay, Zen, I understand that.”

Zen insisted, “But...”

You put your palm in his right cheek. “I’m okay, Zen. Look, I’m already in the hospital, you don’t need to worry.”

Zen grabbed your hand and relied to your touch with eyes closed.

“Tomorrow you will go to the musical, right?”

Zen did not answer you.

“Zen...”

He released his grip and came closer to you to buried his face in your neck. You sighed, then brought your hand to pat his head.

“You told me that is an important role that you have been dreaming, Zen.”

He just nodded his head.

“So, you have to do it no matter what happen, okay? Promise me that you will go to the theater in tomorrow morning.”

Before Zen disproved, you added, “Jaehee will come and accompany me tomorrow. And Yoosung will come to after his class. I think Seven or Jumin will stop by too.”

His hand rested in your belly and squeezed lightly your pajamas.

“I won’t be alone, Zen. So you have to go and give the best performance to your beloved fans. Oh... I think I should ask Jaehee to watch your musical and record it for me, since I can’t be there to eye-witnessed the birth of a masterpiece.”

Zen chuckled.

“You want me to be mad at you?”

He answered quickly with sulking voice. “No, Babe...”

You smiled at his cute response. “Or you want us to fight right now?”

Zen buried his face more deeply into your neck. “No...”

You played with his silver hair and said, “Because I really am sick right now and do not have the energy to fight with you, I will let this go and act like nothing happens. Got it?”

He inhaled your scent and nodded.

“Good boy...”

Zen laughed.

Both of you just enjoy the moment with silence, fell into each other’s touch and reassurement.

“I met Jumin in front of the lift.”

“Hm?”

Zen discontinued his sentence.

“Is Jumin said something to you?”

He nodded.

“You two didn’t fight, right?”

“No...” Zen mumbled. “Babe, you know that trust-fund-kid loves you?”

You hesitated for a second. “Um... yeah... He told me that.” You answered honestly. “But I love you, Zen, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And we already talked about this long time ago.”

“True.”

Zen took a deep breathe. “He told me... that I have to take a good care of you.”

“You do!”

He released from your hug and looked at you.

“Don’t doubted yourself, Zen. You always take a good care for me. You are the best husband in this world. You are so perfect for me.”

Zen did not say any word, just looked deeply into your eyes while rubbed your hair affectionately.

You gave him a warm smile, “I love you so much, Zen.”

Zen whispered softly, “I love you more, Babe.” He smiled, then kissed you in forehead.

He pressed his head to you until your nose touched his. Suddenly you giggled.

“What are you laughing at?” asked Zen with confusedly.

You answered him between your laugh, “It will be the best surprise if I just fake this all.”

Zen did not understand what you were talking about. “Huh? What do you mean?” Then he made a distance so he could see you clearly.

“I mean... if I just act all this out and make you come to hospital in a hurry, so when you are here, you will realize that today is April’s Fools Day. I bet it will be the most memorable prank in your life.” You giggled when saw Zen’s no-clue-expression.

“April’s Fools Day?”

“Yeah.” You grabbed his hand tightly. “Happy birthday, Zen. Sorry that I’m sick in your birthday...”

Zen blanked for a moment before he laughed until he shook his head. “Oh my God, Babe, I totally forget about it...”

“I do remember, but shit happened and I couldn’t make a present for you.”

He calmed down from his laugh after some minute. Then he smiled lovingly at you. “You already are the best present in my life, Babe, I won’t ask more.”

He kissed you, slow and deep, and full of love.

.

.

.

– END –

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello. :)  
> This is my first time writing fanfic in English. So please forgive me if there are many grammar mistakes. ;;;  
> And, Happy Birthday, Zen! ^^
> 
> If you don’t mind, please leave me a comment so I can improve my writing. :)  
> Thank you so much! /hug/


End file.
